


Please don't leave

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: Snarry Prompts - Snarry Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE





	Please don't leave

Harry Potter and Severus Snape have been dating for two years now after Harry saved Severus' life. Harry had invited Severus out for dinner and after the third time Severus had finally agreed to go. They head managed to talk about why they didn't get along and by the time their meal was over they had come to a truce. They quickly became close friends after meeting with each other every weekend and soon after became more. During that time Harry also became friends with Draco Malfoy and when they were both approached to be the owners of The Chudley Cannons quidditch team they accepted for Ron. Severus opened an apothecary called "The Stag and Doe Potions". He also became deputy headmaster with Minerva Mcgonagall being the headmistress of Hogwarts. On the days that both Harry and Severus were busy they would send letters to each other.

The first time Harry and Severus had sex was also the first time Severus had ever had sex. Of course Severus never told Harry that he was a virgin and that he had also never been in a relationship before either. Harry who thought that Severus just hadn't had sex in a while was very gentle with the other man and made him feel loved. Harry loves it when they spend the night together because he managed to talk Severus into walking around naked for most of the day. Which in turn led to them having sex all over the cabin that no one but them knows about. Harry had asked Severus to move into the cabin their first year of being together. So on weekends and holidays Severus could be found at the cabin relaxing or baking while Harry would cook. Severus enjoyed the domestic homey feel of the cabin and the easy closeness between them. On those days Harry would constantly touch and kiss Severus.

In the beginning Severus was very happy with the fact that Harry didn't want to tell anyone about them being together because that meant that he didn't have to spend time with the Weasley family. But as time went on Harry had started to spend more time at work and whenever he did come home he would kiss Severus on the forehead before retreating into his office. Harry hasn't touched Severus sexually in three months and barely talks to him other than to let Severus know that he was home. 

On a rare Wednesday night off for both Severus and Harry both men were laying in bed when Severus asked Harry an odd question while looking at the wall.

"Harry if you didn't love me anymore, would you tell me?"

" Of course I would tell you my love but as that will never happen you have nothing to worry about baby. I'll always love you."Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Severus' waist and pulled him close. 

As Harry fell asleep that night believing that everything was alright, Severus cried himself to sleep after hearing Harry call out Draco's name in his sleep. 

The next morning Harry woke up to an empty bed and the smell of breakfast. After doing his morning ablutions he came into the kitchen to see Severus wearing a see through silk night robe as he placed breakfast on the table.

"Good Morning Harry I made breakfast for us."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' waist pulling the other man close to kiss his neck and then his lips before saying, "Mmm baby everything looks delicious but I have to go to work because there is a press conference for the Cannons.",

Severus was sitting in the Great Hall for dinner when a special edition of The Daily Prophet came via owls. Minerva Mcgonagall was the first to read the title and quickly showed Severus. 

'BREAKING NEWS,HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY ARE SOULMATES. In an interview today Draco Malfoy said that he and Harry were soulmates while touching Harry's shoulder and they smiled at each other.'

"Oh Severus isn't it wonderful that Harry and Draco have put aside their differences and have gotten together. I've always thought that they would be good together." Minerva says with a happy smile. 

With similar thoughts being expressed around the Great Hall, Severus feels a wave of pain in his heart like never before and quickly excusing himself from the table then he rushes outside to the apparition point. Luckily for him, no one had seen his escape otherwise his dungeon bat persona would have been ruined not that he would have cared at that point in time. By the time he makes it inside the cabin tears are rushing down his face as he attempts to pack his belongings. Halfway through packing he could no longer focus enough on his things so he stops and opens a bottle of fire whiskey.

Two hours later, Harry walked into the cabin to see five boxes lining the entrance wall while there seemed to be what looked like Severus' clothes haphazardly strewn around the room. As he walked into the living room, he found Severus crying on the couch with a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand and four more empty bottles surrounding him while his wand was in the other hand pointed at Harry's favorite chair or the remains of it anyways. It looked as though Severus had destroyed a few pillows as well.

Harry clearing his throat to get the attention of his clearly distraught lover only resulted in the now empty bottle of fire whiskey to come flying at his head which he managed to duck in time due to seeker reflexes causing his lover to cry harder. 

"Baby what's wrong?Why did you pack your things?Why did you destroy the living room and why are you drinking you know you don't handle alcohol well honey?" Harry asked waving his hand to restore everything back to the way it was and then pulled a heavily resisting Severus into his arms. 

"Don't! Don't pretend that you care about me Harry James Potter! I know you are in love with Draco. I should have said something about it when I first started to feel you pulling away from me but the fact that I had to find out not from you but the fucking Daily Prophet shows that you have never cared about me." Severus says as tries to get out of Harry's tight embrace. His last sentence startling Harry enough to release him. 

"Severus what the hell are you talking about I'm not in a relationship with Draco. I'm in a relationship with you baby I love you. I realize that we haven't been intimate lately but I love and need you. I would never hurt you like that." Harry responds with confusion and hurt in his voice as he tries to grab hold of Severus again. 

Severus throws the special edition Daily Prophet copy towards Harry before walking away and into the kitchen. Harry reads the front page to see what upset his lover and quickly comes to the realization that Severus didn't read the whole thing. Severus comes out of the kitchen with a hangover potion in hand only to be once again trapped in Harry's tight embrace.

Know that he was likely to get hit the headbutted if he called Severus 'Sev' at this time he says while pointing at a certain part of the paper, "Severus, honey I need you to read this part right here out loud for me please and if you're still mad at me I will leave you alone till morning."

Severus wondering why Harry would think he wouldn't be upset with him after reading decided to read it and get it over with.

"Yeah me and Harry are work soulmates we get along great in the work environment. But we are not in actual relationship I am actually dating Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. While Harry is in a relationship with someone pretty special but he won't tell me who it is. Draco is pretty great but he isn't my type and my lover is a very private person."

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry for not believing you. It's just you're so much younger than me and Draco is beautiful while I'm not and you have been spending so much time with him. Then you stopped making love to me and at first I just thought that I wasn't that good at it because before you I had never been in a relationship or had sex before either but then I thought it was because you just didn't love me anymore because we haven't told anyone about us and…", Severus said with tears streaming down his face and was cut off by Harry kissing him deeply. 

Harry pressed Severus against the well as he deepened the kiss. As he pulled back he began to wipe Severus' tears away before kissing his cheeks and then pressing their foreheads together. 

"Severus I love you so much. You mean the world to me and we are going to talk about everything thing else you said in the morning. So take the hangover potion and then we are going to bed my love."

After Severus fell asleep, Harry slipped a ring in the shape of two snakes linked together by an emerald gem stone onto Severus' left ring and held him close unknowingly starting the bonding process. 

Severus woke up to the feeling of Harry grinding against his arse and a hand rubbing his erection. With a loud moan Severus started rocking back and forth to get more friction. As he pulled his hand up to pull Harry closer , a flash of silver and green on his left hand caught his attention. 

"Harry is this what I think it is?"

"Yes my love. Severus Snape you make me so happy and I love you so much. You have been with me through the good and the bad times. Will you please make me the happiest man in the wizarding world by saying that you will marry me?"

"Yes Harry!" Severus says voice raw with emotion, "Now make love to me please. "


End file.
